


Mine For a Week

by Sunamue



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Main is keeping a big ass secret, Sometime after GMG arc, that directly involves Natsu's dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunamue/pseuds/Sunamue
Summary: [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS: rewriting the plot, changing original characters, probably gonna take awhile but please be patient]Lucy's disappearance was a shock to Fairy Tail, who were searching left, right and center for her.Until a mysterious woman comes in, with a proposal, an exchange.Aris D. a stranger, a foe, claims to be the reason for the celestial mage's disappearance. She is willing to return Lucy back, but for a price:Natsu Dragneel must be hers, for one whole week.After being leveled with, for the sake of Lucy, he agrees...





	1. A Faraway Shore

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic, which I never really worked on sadly, so whether I continue with this is up to debate but I just thought I should put it up here.

Lucy sat in a room, the soft glow from a candle had illuminated her desk with enough light to write with. She had been writing to her Mother, an envelope had been placed carefully to her right, gently grabbing her finished letter, she examined it before folding it and picking up the envelope and placed the neatly folded letter inside. Taking the metal box down from its high perch, Lucy carefully places her letter with all the others.

"I hope all of my letters are reaching you, Mum..."

She had come home early tonight with the intention to write and do a few things around her home, before you know who came in. That thought alone made her shiver. Tonight to celebrate something silly, there was a party at the guild and everyone had gotten drunk beyond reason. Well except from the few who couldn't drink or the ones who had a reason not to, remained sober tonight, Lucy was one of those few.  
Sighing in content, she decided a hot bath was needed, it would help loosen her muscles, which had been cramping up in the train ride home after a mission. A decent pay and a decent job meant a decent reward.

As long as no one showed up..

 

Placing the tips of her toes in the water to check it, Lucy had undressed and was about to get in. She listened for a second, making sure no unwanted guests had shown up. Deciding the coast was clear, she stepped in and daintily sat. She leaned back, relaxing her body and soaking in the hot water, it wasn't even five minutes before Lucy heard something alarming.

Quickly sitting up, she looked towards the source of the noise. Goosebumps covered her body as she found her.

A woman with a dark tan sat on the stool, facing herself quickly. Lucy took a few seconds to look her over, immediately she noticed that the woman was covered with scars running along her body, she had pulled her dark pink hair up, wrapping it into a bun on top of her head. They both sat in silence for a moment or two before Lucy tried to see her face, but there wasn't much to be seen as she had her back facing towards Lucy.

"W-what the-! What are you doing in my house?!" Lucy shouted out, after the shock of it wore out, she jumped back to her senses..

'Wait', she thought to herself, 'I need to think of my priorities first...'

"Why are you naked in my bathroom?!" She half questioned, half-shouted, her cheeks redden as she said it aloud.

The woman kept quiet, she hadn't even looked in Lucy's direction once since she got here, or at least since Lucy had realized she was here...

After a few minutes, full of suspension on Lucy's behalf; her writer's imagination was going off on a field trip, the woman lifted her head, titling it as if she was confused or about to ask something.

Both of which she was.

"You are Lucy Heartfilia, am I correct?"

The first thing Lucy noticed was her voice, it was loud, but she was softly spoken, still her voice was somewhat unnerving, and Lucy was unable to figure out why it made her feel this way.

The next thing she noticed was that the woman had turned around fully, and Lucy had a clear view of her.  
A seemingly well endowed body, a bit on the thicker side, her abdomen was covered in scar tissue. The most noticeable was the horizontal scar that ran across her breasts, and curved up to her collarbone. Lucy looked to her face, her hair was pulled up, but from the leftover strands, it had been gently pulled to the side to rest behind her ear.

Her face was also scarred, but there was one is particular. And her eyes...

A scar ran from one side of her face to the other, and her eyes was an almost milky white, a slight hue of green could be made out. She didn't have pupils.

Lucy gulped, her body broke out in goosebumps and suddenly the hot water wasn't the only thing making her sweat. A feeling of dread and the creeping sensation of fear, a tingle ran up Lucy's spine. She was unable to speak.

The woman, having not changed her expression, moved her body or facial expression, at all, spoke again.

"Am I right to assume that you are Lucy Heartfilia?"

Frightened to the point of immobility, and not being able to understand why, Lucy started to shake despite the room being heated.

Noticing the blonde's reaction, a sad expression flickered across her face, before settling in a kind and motherly manner. As she closed her eyes, it was if an unseen bond had been broken, and Lucy finally pulled herself together.

"Would it offer comfort if I were to promise that I have no ill intention towards you?" The woman's eyes remained closed.

Feeling her bravery coming back, Lucy answers, her voice cracking.

"It would," the woman nodded in response to this, "my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and who are you?"

"I am June, and I have come with a request that only you can help me with."

"And it'd be within your best interest, that you would come to agree."

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

As night passes, the two woman walk through town, a disturbing silence following them.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The members of the Fairy Tail guild rushed about, panicked. Not by magic parties, a lack of alcohol or even a letter from the council, but from the sudden disappearance of Lucy.

"It isn't like her to do such a thing!"

"Maybe she's invisible!"

"AWWWOOAH!!"

A large crashing and crunching of bones can be heard.

"Enough!"

"Hey guys, WE'RE OUT OF ALCOHOL!"

"AAAHH!"

"SACRIFICE THE CHILDREN!"

"No, not until they give us the alcohol."

"SHUT UP CARL!"

Rubbing his temples in shame, Makarov sits on the balcony railing overlooking the guild. Not even going to question why they were sacrificing children, his thoughts turn to the missing mage, an unease setting upon his nerves, he was too old for this.

'It isn't within Lucy's character to just leave, there has to be a reason... But what?'

It would seem that four others, who were looking around Lucy's house for any letters or signs of anything out of normal, were thinking the same thing.

After an hour of destroying their teammates house, the four sit down and discuss what they had found.

"The place is clean, and there's no sign of struggle or such." Erza started, but after seeing the current state of the house.

'Well there weren't any signs.'

"There's no letter or any sign of intentionally leaving-" Gray added before being interrupted.

"I checked her drawers, some of her clothes are missing and her panty drawers are basically empty..."

"Not even a fish-"

"I can understand her clothing drawers, but why on earth were you looking through her panty drawers, Natsu, Happy?" A deadly aura surrounded the ice and requip mage.

"Actually it was just Natsu."

"Happy! How could you sell me out like that!"

A look of dread is on the face of the blue feline, it increases as Erza walks up behind the pink haired idiot.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

One member down, the three continue their discussion, Erza starting.

"So she did intentionally leave, but didn't leave a letter behind, why?"

Gray nodded his head adding on, "Or someone else has planned this and only made it look as such.."

"Natsu couldn't pick up a scent anywhere, which is strange..." Happy chimed in.

Their response was just both Gray and Erza nodding in agreement, it was strange that even Natsu couldn't pick up anything. They decided it would be best to report their findings back at the guild, including both theories.

Back at the guild, the members mostly sided with Gray's theory, a few members leaning towards Erza.

While this information was useful, the situtation was about to get much more confusing in a second.

"Listen up everyone!-" Makarov started, but was ultimately was cut off by the guild doors swinging open.

Stepping inside, was an cloaked woman, her hood was up, so not much was revealed.

"My name is Aris, and I have a deal, a proposition if you will, for Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu steps towards her.

"You'll have to wait, we're in the middle of something at this moment." Makarov states loudly, staring hard at this woman, once again unease washing over him.

Her eyebrow raises, a smirk on her face.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"It has to do with Lucy Heartfilia."

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

So hello there, I hope you enjoyed, this is another story (bets about how long this will last start up) but I've been contemplating this story for awhile. And am now getting after a random story line popped into my mind.

Anyway, tell me what you think, I'm thinking of drawing a scenes and might even make it most requested.

If anyone reads this.

N. out~


	2. Dealing with Satan herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn't what was expected...

“It has to do with, Lucy Heartfillia.” They chuckled to themselves after saying this, it was feminine sounding.  
Although sweet soundings, it drove the Fairy Tail guild members mad and their blood begin to boil, it was especially true for a certain pink haired idiot. The comment itself made their fear and concern turn into a sick anger, who was this person and what did they know?! Makarov sat on top of the second floors railing, pausing to question whether she had something to do with it or if it was only something she saw.  
Either way, it made many unsure of how to proceed. It would take an idiot to charge without thinking…

Introducing, Natsu Motherfucking Dragneel.  
Rushing forward with his fists already alight with blazing fire, he was fuming over the nerve of this stranger. Bringing his arms back as he jumps he prepares to strike an outraged cry escaping, bringing about the attention of his guild mates and the closest rush to stop him.  
Countering the assault the cloaked stranger simply raises their arm, letting Natsu’s attack land and so it did with such force it pushed the person back, cracking the floorboards that were beneath them.  
Before Natsu and the stranger could go further they are stopped by a few guild members tackling Natsu to the ground. The stranger only responding to the sudden change with a giggle, light blue strands of hair could be seen at the stranger’s feet. 

"Let me go-"  
"Natsu!"

He had been struggling against the group holding him down until Makarov intervened, walking towards the fornt door where the previous happenings had gone on, all while looking intently at the cloaked stranger. Going off of the things he knew, the hand and the tone of their laughter, it was likely a she. Only thing he needed to know was what 'she' knew and how, everything else could wait for the moment.  
Looking towards the dragon slayer he was struck with a sense of alarm, Natsu's temple veins were protruding and thick beads of sweat were rolling down his face, flames licking the corners of his mouth as he exhaled. If Makarov had been stupid, he would tell the group holding him back to let go of him, but his alarm bells were going off and knew there would be heavy consequences.

He turned his attention back to the woman, as staring at her from this distance he could see feminine features under the shadow of her hood. He stared at her with a serious expression trying to figure her out before proceeding, his gut turned over a blank sheet as he couldn't get a solid reading. 

"Are we just going to stand here?" A smirk formed as she spoke.  
'Dammit...' He thought to himself.

With such a snarky remark, Makarov thought if he wasn't so in debt to the magic council he would tell them to let go off Natsu right that second. 

"You bitch!" Natsu lunged forward but this time it was Erza who grabbed and held him back.  
"Think about what you are doing, Natsu" She hissed into his ear.

Before he could respond, she knocked him out cold.

Cringing, the figure gestured towards Makarov, bringing his attention back to her.

"What do you know about Lucy Heartfilia's disappearance?" Although it was a demand Makarov posed it as a question.  
"So rude." She turned.  
"What was that?!" 

"E-Ehhh?!" Responded the guild in unison. Well, the best unison they could manage. 

"You've asking me questions like that before asking how my day was? Such a rude guild." She pouted, turning up her nose.

If only Natsu were awake to hear such a thing...

"What do you mean! You came in here with such a bold statement, "The person saying this then attempts to do an impression," 'it has to do with Lucy Heartfilia', and then you tell us that we're being rude-"  
"Sacrifice her for alcohol!-"  
"Shitty bastard, ask us how our day was!"

"How was your day, Sir?" She asked suddenly, turning to the man who said it.

The man paused for a second, thinking of his response. 

"We haven't time for such things-" Makarov exclaimed, being silenced by a single eye glaring at him.  
"We are having a conversation, wait until we are done man." Her words oozed with venom, before turning back to the man.

"Eh, it was pretty good. I woke up and had some toast tis 'sorning. Went for a little walk and then came here, been looking for Lucy all day so that's been touch, but eh, you say you know something about what happened, so that'll be good. O-oh, and how was your day, Miss?"  
"It was good, Sir. I've been travelling from my country for the past month to come here for a mission with my teammates, so I admittedly just want to sleep. Thought I'd drop by and make a bargain with the infamous Salamander, well, it's more of a deal. But I'm good thank you."

 

What.  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
What even just happened...  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Makarov ended up sitting with the hooded girl in his office while they waited for Natsu to rouse, the other members of Fairy Tail ended up relaxing outside in the main hall, but they trusted Makarov and the choices he'd make, only worrying of Lucy's safety.  
In the office, the stranger revealed herself as Aris D. a mage from a foreign country who had been travelling for the past month to challenge the infamous Salamander to a battle, although she hoped to make a wager.  
Makarov tried to get more from her but found she was reluctant to talk openly open her home country, and what sort of mage she was, only revealing that she used a magic weapon and that what she knew about Lucy would be kept for her wager. 

Time passed and soon Aris was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, she continuously dozed off before snapping awake again. Eventually both parties agreed that it was probably time for her to leave and Makarov offered to house her in the ward but before he could say anything else Aris jumped out of the window, running off into the night.  
He sighed reluctantly, thinking of having someone follow her, but he decided against it. 

Unknowing to him, someone was already trailing her. 

 

Through the streets she run, attempting to shake the feeling that she was being watched by running through alleys and backstreets. A dark figure jumped from building to building, although it was a smart move going from above, they were being to hasty and almost gave themselves up numerous times. Aris eventually makes her way towards the barn like building she had seen while exploring the area, the sensation of someone being there was now burning. Running inside and shutting the doors, she quickly finds a hiding spot. 

The main door creaks open...

 

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
Panic erupts from the guild, and the member try and hide their concern from their master who had just come out from his conversation with Aris. He goes into the infirmary to check on Natsu, leaving the members to shit themselves.

He emerges seconds later, a deadly look on his face.

"Where is he."  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

A/N sorry for such a late update, I wasn't too sure on how to propose Aris's deal but I'm happy with the 'How was your day" dude.  
Comment if you want to suggest or say something, heart if you like the story and I hope you have a lovely day, A. out~

P.S. I used a base to make the picture of Aris, but still please don't use it without permission from me.  
T.T it compressed badly...


	3. The Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu goes to confront Aris, but it doesn't necessarily turn out like he had hoped. Meanwhile Lucy is on a train heading further and further away from home.

Everyone was high alert as the panic spread throughout the guild, Natsu disappearing was simply the peak of their concerns at this point, well until the squeak of the door from Makarov's office rang through everyone's ears. The soft chatter that had once filled the hall of the guild was replaced with a dead silence one which flies not even dared to interrupt. The sudden change alerted the guild master to a disturbance, as if by intuition he went to check on Natsu and going off the way the air became tense as he started heading there only increased his certainty. Reaching the infirmary, he enters and shuts the door behind him, but the eerie calmness in which he does these actions is what made it so frightening to watch for the onlookers but nothing could match the look on his face when he re-emerged from the room not even seconds later.

"Where is he..."  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Aris rushed quickly through the streets, but with the burning sensation of someone following out of sight Aris started ducking through alleys and crowded streets trying to lose her "shadow", the adrenaline that pumped through her body made her push through the exhaustion that swallowed her body and continue running. A dark figure watched the hooded woman rush through the streets trying to lose him, but it was for nothing, as her watcher had taken the high road and chose to follow her from the roofs of the city. He had managed to cool down since he started chasing her, his hasty nature had almost exposed him numerous times and had clued this "Aris D." that he was following closely, he decided to cool it and follow her from the rooftops after a particular close-call, in which she started going through crowds. Standing but from it, Natsu had time and perspective to learn more about this woman, she was observant and seemingly intuitive, she had looked in his direction even before he had almost exposed himself. She would've been a little taller than him too and looking back on their earlier fight she was toned and able to take large amounts of damage. 

He couldn't tell much more about her, but from what he gathered, he has assumed that she may have a sort of defensive magic. Which might be trouble if he rushed in again...

Plus, he added, Erza was most likely going to kick his arse after she found him. But none of that mattered at the moment, whomever she was, Natsu was certain that she knew where Lucy had gone. He was too worried about her to worry about the consequences and what would happen to him, but he was at least now thinking...

And certainly, if they had fought in town, the clash of their magic would course untold of amounts of damage. More than anyone could have been prepared for...

Aris eventually makes her way towards the barn like building she had seen while exploring the area, the sensation of someone being there was now burning. Running inside and shutting the doors, she quickly finds a hiding spot. The main door creaks open...

After leaving town, Aris hurried to the barn in which she had been staying at for the past three days since arriving in Magnolia, she assumed that it had been abandoned due to it neglected appearance, nature has seemingly claimed the building or what was left of it. It's forgotten appearance and remote area made Aris feel at home, and besides it was better than spending money on a hotel, and Magnolia wasn't exactly cheap as Aris had expected it to have been, so she settled for free. 

She had begun to close the barn door when she had footsteps outside, acknowledging the fact that the door was too heavy to move on its own, Aris realized that if it suddenly stopped then it would give it away that she was there, but if she continued moving it then she would lose time to hide. Abandoning the door, the cloaked woman scaled the wall behind her, hiding herself on the ledge above the door. At least when the approaching person entered, she could either confront them with her having the upper hand, or quietly drop down and sneak off. Aris was unsure of what she was going to do next when she heard grunting as the door creaked open, knowing full well that the person knew that someone had to have been shutting the door. Aris waited…  
Pink hair came into view as a head peeped into the barn. Aris grinned, it was exactly who she was had been looking for. Salamander slowly crept further and further into view, unbeknownst to him that danger was just above him, lurking in anticipation. Natsu walked into the dark, the light from the moon cut off in front of him, unafraid of what might be waiting.  
A figure dropped down from the shadows that had engulfed them and quietly snuck along the wall and into the darkness, however, they had already lost sight of their target until…  
Bursting out of the shadows, illuminated by the flames that engulfed him, Natsu thrusted his fist at the woman, catching her by surprise. It caught her cheek and sent her flying through the barn wall, landing several feet away. Natsu was sure that he had knocked her out, and slowly approached her. But the harsh sound of a deep, feminine chuckle stopped him in his tracks. The woman stood, almost unaffected by the blow if it weren’t for her cloak sliding off of her body, the front part which held it in place had been burnt off.  
The removal of the cloak exposed the figure’s appearance, the woman was indeed slightly taller than Natsu. Her tan complexion was complimented by the long, flowing teal coloured hair which was tied up. The moon hid behind the clouds and shrouded the female before Natsu could get a proper look at the rest of her, now only just being able to make out the dark clothing and full body.  
Her hand rose up from beside as she mockingly motioned for him to come closer.  
“Here, Salamander~!” The sing song voice taunted a rise from him, knowing full well that no matter how hard he hit, it would have little to no effect on her.  
The taunt had worked, the young man was soon surrounded by flames, his anger consuming him. Aris simply faced her palm towards him and moved into a defensive stance, prepared for the impact while Natsu burst out the flames, sprinting towards his enemy.  
His fist connected with her hand but all of the sudden Aris’s exhaustion caught up with her and she could no longer push through it, she fell towards Natsu and as her body slumped over his he was completely caught off guard. As he held her, he could feel all of the anger that he had been consumed by melt away, if only by shock. Complexed by the sudden change, he stood still, lightly holding onto the woman, soft snores sounded from her body. He shook his head, shaking himself back into action.  
“I need to tie her up somehow, so that when she wakes up I can ask her what she knows about Lucy, but where should I go..."  
He was contemplating what he should do when he heard faraway shouts calling for him, he immediately recognized his teammates voices. Suddenly he panicked, glancing down at the sleeping lady.  
“What will they think when they see her like this?!”  
He hurriedly searched the surrounding area but with the shouts getting closer and closer, a panicked Natsu made a dash into the opposing woods… 

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
He had managed to find what could only be assumed as an abandoned house at the edge of the forest, and not really caring much, he entered anyway. Shutting the old oak wood door behind him, Natsu placed the woman down and looked around what he thought looked like a living room. Without the living of course. Upon further search, he came to notice some conveniently placed rope near the windows and without further thought, took them and tied the “sleeping beauty” up.  
At first when looking back, Natsu realized that running from the others was a stupid decision, but considering that he was probably going to be punished for running off and fighting a strange woman in a barn without really thinking about what could happen, but upon further thinking about it, Natsu realized that this was better than being killed.  
Now all he had to do was wait…  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

As Lucy looked out of the window, she thought about the mission that had been asked of her. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy but the thought of doing this without of teammates made her nervous. June has insisted that her people were capable of handling this, they were strong enough without the assistance of Fairy Tail’s best and were only in need of the two celestial mages who held the golden keys.  
Putting her unease aside, Lucy’s only comfort on this ride was the noises the train made as it chugged towards it’s destination. Her traveling companions had dispersed off, June having had fallen asleep long ago and the other woman, Gina, had slinked off before that even. Lucy has grown quite close to June in her time knowing her, and as the older woman made sure to note to Lucy that they were still others that she had still not met.  
Laying back against the hard seat, Lucy drifted off slowly, into a dark and empty sleep with her last thoughts being about the letter that she had left at the bar in the guild hall, wondering if everyone was okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this, who knew that away months of not writing that it would just all pour out so easily. Now please excuse me, I need to write out the direction I want to take this story in...


End file.
